A mobile terminal browser refers to a browser running on a mobile terminal. The mobile terminal may be a mobile phone, a PAD and etc. Internet information may be browsed by using the mobile terminal browser via a wireless network. Along with the development of the Internet, the browser is more and more important. Users may browse information via the browser, and may upload information via the browser, so that other users may browse the uploaded information.
Because of limitations caused by the mobile terminal and network bandwidth, when information is uploaded by the user via the mobile terminal, the format and size of the information is always limited by the browser, especially when the information is a picture file. In addition, the user may need to process the picture before uploading the picture. In this way, the user has to exit the browser firstly and then uploads the picture after processing the picture by using a picture processing tool on the mobile terminal, which causes great inconvenience for the user.